vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Thing
Little Thing is eighth episode of Season One of Syfy's Van Helsing. Synopsis Axel leads the surviving members of their group towards his old military base for shelter but finds it abandoned and in disrepair. With vampires closing in all around them, Axel decides they need a safer refuge and decides to go underground. Separated from Vanessa and the group, Mohamad tries to catch up while navigating hostile territory. Recap Sheema wakes in a room, grabbing an apple that she quickly notices on the table, then smiling as a bird chirps from in a cage. Rebecca slowly approaches from behind, asking Sheema if she likes it there, Sheema explains that she hadn't slept in a bed like that for a long time, it can be all hers Rebecca says, explaining that Sheema's life can be good or not, it's up to her, Rebecca takes her to an infirmary where a woman can be heard screaming as she gives birth, Sheema notices how bad they look, wondering if they're human. Rebecca explains that vampires can't procreate, she can give centuries of life, but she can't create it, not yet at least, Dr. Sholomenko then delivers the baby, showing it to Rebecca, saying that she did everything she could, but their calculations were off, the bleeding woman is then dragged off screaming, Sheema asks what happens to the mother's according to Rebecca they become feed bags. She threatens the doctors as she's tired of his mistakes, he assures her that he can try again, she then walks over to Sheema, assuring that she won't disappoint her like the doctor. The survivors are on the road, as they stop, the group exits the vehicle, Axel and Vanessa discuss their next move, she says if they make it to the base if it's up and running, she may not make it out alive, Axel thinks that it has to involve the cure, it’s the only reason they put so much man power into keeping her alive. As Susan and Sam siphon gas from nearby vehicle, he accidentally drinks some of it, choking and spitting it out, Susan laughs as they both dance. Doc goes behind a car and pees as they do so, then the survivors begin to hear a large bell ringing. Doc sees John watching her, he says that he wasn't trying to sneak a peak, he just had the same idea in mind, then quickly leaving. Susan believes that it has to be someone sending them a signal, Axel claims that it's wind, John says it's other people that they can make contact with, but Axel doesn't agree as his mission is to get to the base, the group then begins to argue, John is confused because initially Axel said his job was to protect the hospital, then it was to protect Vanessa and Doc, he believes that Axel is only making it up as he goes along. Flesh wonders how do they know if anyone isn't there, Axel says if no one is there then they'd go back to the church, Sam then asks Vanessa what she thinks, she says they need to make a decision, suggesting they put it to a vote. Doc says if they're voting, then she's going to the base as her sister worked there, she reveals that her sister sent the marines to retrieve Vanessa, something Vanessa wasn't aware of, then they decide to check out the base, before leaving, Sam grabs a can of spray, writing something on a wall. As Mohamad rides by on his bike, he shoots a vampire with his shotgun as it attempts to attack him. Once the survivors reach the base, they realize they'll have to get out and walk the rest of the way as the vehicle will not make it through, the base is about a half mile away. Then a vampire must comes towards them, Vanessa fires, but it is exploded by a land mine. Mohamad proceed to ride his bike as he searches for the rest of the survivors, but the chain pops, so he throws it down, continuing on foot, in disbelief with his luck, then hearing the church bells ringing, he heads towards it. He completely misses the sign that Sam had left for him, directing Mohamad towards the base. As the group reaches two paths, they split up, Sam, Flesh, Susan, and Vanessa take one route, while John, Doc and Axel take another, they enter what appears to be the garage of the base, Axel says that'll be their home for the night, Axel offers to she a fruit cocktail with Doc, but she doesn't seem interested. Vanessa assists Susan as she cuts her hair, shortening it, when asked how it looks, Vanessa says good, like the old you, Susan then makes a joke about looking old, Vanessa uses the scissors to cut the bandage off her leg. Axel takes watch as everyone sleeps, explosions and vampire growling can be heard in the distance. The next morning, Axel then exits the garage, canvasing the base, while the others wonder what happens, John explains that there aren't any bodies laying around the base or fires or anything like that, so there's nothing to indicate the place was over run, so what happened to everyone. Doc doesn't believe that it doesn't matter as no one is there, Susan suggests that maybe they'll be back, they could've left to fight someone, but will return eventually, Doc says if that was the case, they would've left someone behind, Susan says not necessarily, but Doc disagrees as there's too much stuff around for them to leave unguarded. Flesh then claims to feel death around him, John is uncomfortable about that, he tells John not to turn away, if he has something to say then say it to his face, John then tells Flesh that he's creepy, Sam and Susan laughs, Axel returns from checking the perimeter, Vanessa thinks they should all go out, check around in pairs to get the job done faster. Susan goes with John, Doc goes with Vanessa, Sam goes with Flesh. Vanessa and Doc goes to Doc's sister's office. Grace did research for the military, their experimental program, Doc explains that she sent Vanessa's blood work to Grace who got freaked out, next thing she knew the military was there, Grace did mention something about an advisory coming from the Pentagon. Doc then notices a present she gave to her sister, funny how little things like that survive, Vanessa then finds her file on Grace's desk, but it's empty, something reads File 281 - The Farm, Doc apologizes for not knowing more, as more explosions occur, she and Vanessa move on. With a rifle in hand, Susan and John canvas the halls, she realizes that the explosions are getting closer together, then a noise can be heard throughout the hall, as she peeks around the corner, a guy appears, his name is Gorman Jones. Vanessa, Axel and Sam interrogate him, Axel demands to know why he's there, Gorman was separated from his group, he refers to the vampires as Mother Suckers, he then claims his group is the Resistance, claiming that it is a real thing despite Axel's disbelief. He got split up from his group, they were attacked, he made it out of the woods, but then hid out at the base when he heard the survivors coming. Axel approaches the rest of the survivors, asking what they think, John says that he's just another mouth to feed, Axel agrees, but Vanessa doesn't just want to send the guy away, Sam wants them to prepare for battle as the explosions get closer, Axel says they're not doing that again, no more booby traps because there' no way to secure the place as they're on the ground floor, there's several entrances and windows, Susan brings up the church again, John agrees, she thinks it's worth a try, Flesh reminds them that it won't matter as Dmitri, Julius and Rebecca will keep coming. John believes that this is the perfect reason why they should hook up with the Resistance, but Vanessa says they should split up. If they all go different ways, then everyone won't get captured. Axel disagrees, he wants to stick together, find some place that they can fortify and ride this thing out. Doc disagrees with him, she says maybe that's not what everyone wants, he says until they know where they're going, they should at least hunker down somewhere safe for the next few days, suggesting that he knows of a place. Mohamad proceeds down a dusty trail as he is spotted by the vampires, he takes out his machete, dispatching of the two of them fairly quickly, showing just how he has survived as long as he has. Axel takes them to an underground bunker for them to stay safe for a few days, he says the military called it The Farm, Doc wants to know what it was, Axel says it was some kind of research facility. He just dropped off supplies, all he knows is scientists and higher ups worked there. Axel tries to unlock the door but he can't, Gorman lights a stick of dynamite on the door, when it doesn't go off, he pulls out his spare, which is a grenade, something that does blow the door open. Once they enter the bunker, the building above begins to collapse, locking them inside which is bad because it's their only way out. The survivors proceed down an empty hall, everyone looks around to see what they can find, they find a room stocked with food, the group can't believe it, just then Axel notices a quarantine door, he opens it, but doesn't enter, wondering what was taking place in the bunker, as they sit around drinking, Sam begins singing, the group laughs. Mohamad finds shelter in a zipped up sleeping bag tied in a tree, he looks at a picture of Vanessa, saying he'll find her no matter what. Axel approaches Doc, but she begs him to go away, he does so angrily. Susan and John walk down a hallway drunk and mumbling together, they flirt, then beginning to kiss, John gets aggressive, he tries to rape Susan as she tells him no she doesn't want to have sex. Vanessa gets there, and pulls him off, when John gets aggressive with her, she knocks him out with a single punch. After John wakes up, they contemplate what to do with him. Vanessa suggest castration. Axel says he would normally kick John out, but the new guy blew up the front door. Doc then notices the mark on Susan neck, it's very similar to the one left on Cynthia, and accuses him of being the killer. Doc says that he was always accusing someone else, either herself or Flesh or Mohamad, and that he even sided with Brendan to kill them. John says that he was only trying to kiss her, but his hands were around her throat. Axel then sends Sam to get his bags, inside they find the same kind of blade that killed Roger, and Cynthia's finger. Flesh gets angry, learning that all this time it's been John. He then breaks free, smashing a wine bottle, and holding it to Susan's face as leverage, telling them to drop their weapons. Vanessa throws a knife she had in her boot right into John throat, killing him. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * David Cubitt as John * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Rukiya Bernard as Doc * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: *Laura Mennell as Rebecca *Hilary Jardine as Susan * Naika Toussaint as Sheema * Duncan Ollerenshaw as Dr. Sholomenko * Chris Ippolito as Gorman Jones Multimedia |-|Promotional= Little_Thing_1x08_Promotional_Photo_1.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Promotional_Photo_2.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Promotional_Photo_3.png |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network Little_Thing_1x08_Gorman_Jones.jpg Little Thing 1x08 Axel heads towards quarantined area.jpg Little Thing 1x08 Dr. Sholomenko holding infant.jpg Little Thing 1x08 Gorman lights dynamite.jpg Little Thing 1x08 John all over Susan.jpg Little Thing 1x08 John attacks Susan.jpg Little Thing 1x08 John stabbed in the neck.jpg Little Thing 1x08 Mohamad decapitates vampires.jpg Little Thing 1x08 Mohamad in a tent looking at a photo.jpg Little Thing 1x08 Mohamad shoots vampire.jpg Little Thing 1x08 Rebecca hovering over Sheema.jpg Little Thing 1x08 Rebecca threatens Sheema.jpg Little Thing 1x08 Rebecca, Sheema and Sholomenko watch as woman is dragged away.jpg Little Thing 1x08 Susan and Sam siphoning gas.jpg Little Thing 1x08 The Survivors (Axel, Doc, Vanessa, John, Susan, Flesh and Sam).jpg Little Thing 1x08 The Survivors part 2 (Axel, Doc, Vanessa, John, Susan, Flesh and Sam).jpg Little Thing 1x08 The Survivors part 3 (Axel, Doc, Vanessa, John, Susan, Flesh, Sam and Gorman).jpg Little Thing 1x08 The Survivors with a finger part 4 (Axel, Doc, Vanessa, John, Susan, Flesh, and Sam).jpg Little Thing 1x08 Vanessa and Doc explore an office.jpg Little Thing 1x08 Vanessa rests on Sam's shoulder.jpg |-|Videos= Van Helsing 1x08 Promo "Little Thing" (HD) VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 8 Sneak Peek Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 8 'He's the Killer' Syfy VAN HELSING Inside Season 1 Episode 8 Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 8 'On the Road' Syfy Trivia *Cynthia was mentioned twice in this episode. *John was revealed to be the supposed killer. He was then killed by Vanessa Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes